A refrigerator is an appliance used for storing food or other times at low temperature, e.g., in a frozen state or refrigerated. Typically the storage space in the refrigerator is divided into a refrigeration compartment and a freezer.
The interior of the refrigerator is cooled by cold air circulating therein. Cold air can be continuously generated by a heat exchanger as a refrigerant flows therein and recycles through compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation. Cold air supplied in the refrigerator is uniformly distributed by convection.
The heat exchanger can be installed at one side of the refrigerator separate from the storage spaces such as the refrigeration compartment and the freezer for storing food. For example, compression and condensation processes may be performed by a compressor and a condenser disposed within a machine room formed at the lower side of a rear surface of the refrigerator. The refrigerant in the evaporator can absorb heat from ambient air and thereby cool the ambient air into cold air.
A heat dissipating blower including a fan is typically used to air cool the condenser. Unfortunately, a conventionally heat dissipating blower usually causes excessive vibration and noise during operation.